The 28th Annual Hunger Games
Hi guys, this is my first games, so bare with me! How to get in! So to register your tribute, you can just give me the link showing me the description of your tribute, mentor or stylist. If you are a mentor or stylist, please tell me, and also tell me which tribute you will be styling or mentoring. Tribute Help From the tributes registering, this is to stylists as well. Please post a picture of your chariot outfit and interview outfit. That will help alot on the POV's. Thank you, and for spectators (readers) if you want to sponsor, please tell me what you would like to sponser and who to sponser. Here is what you can sponser: Bread, Kunai, Sword, Trident, Water, Medicine, Fruit, Vegetables, Water bottles, energy drink and a net. ARENA Okay the arena is a large rocky formation, kind of like a canyon. There is many streams flowing through it but there are lizard mutts, snake mutts, cobra mutts, tarantula mutts and of course tracker jackers. Some streams are very poisonous, they are full of nightlock poison, which of course is very dangerous. The cornucopia is up on a cliff, tributes will have to climb up and get their things. The main canyon is northeast of the cornucopia, it holds the freshwater, but is highly populated with tarantula mutts. Tarantula mutts can only be killed by being crushed. The Tributes 'The Template:' Full Name: Weapon: Age: District: Backstory: Physical Appearence: Team?: Career?: Token (optinal): That is for people who want to make tributes and sumbit them in the games. If you just have a link for that, then just comment it, then i will read it and put you in. Thanks! THE TRAINING THE GAMES Katarina Seacrest, D4, Pod I immediatley taste the dry, sticky air when I rise to the surface. I can hear rushing waves, then I crack my neck loudly. I hear the muffled countdown and I see a silver axe lying along the cornucopia. I chuckle to myself when I realise the countdown is over. I sprint to the cornucopia, grabbing the axe and a silverish blue pack. I bury the axe into the Capitol boy, easily killing him. BOOM! '''I crash my boots on his body as I sprint away to the beaches in the distance. The air gets thicker as I get further to the beaches. I notice a tall figure, the kid from 5. I take out by axe, sprinting quickly towards him. I feel the slicing through his neck, then I hear the thump as his head plumments off of his neck. '''BOOM! '''I feel the thick air burn, the poisonous fog! I start sprinting down the hill, trying not to injest the fog. I scream in agony as the fog surrounds my feet. I rip off my shoes and run to the closest source of water. I splash into the water, dodging the fog for now. Konami Aretino, D12, Cliffs I twist the knife through my fingers, yawning in boredom. These Games aren't any fun, period. I shove the knife into the ground when my district partner finally arrives. I am so angered with her I kick the knife out of the damp soil, which lodges into her throat. She collapses to the ground. I go over, pulling my knife out vicously. '''BOOM! I run from the cliff, sprinting over the edge. As the rough waves rummish under me, I remove my shirt and hit the waves. I feel someone's cold hands pull me down. I kick around, kicking the person in the face. The kid raises from the water, Gold Ore. I ask him for an alliance and we agree about it after a small talk. We get on to land, but are ambushed by a few misfits. I slam one into a wall, breaking his neck, then turning around quickly and lodging a knife into a girl's skull. BOOM! BOOM! '''Gold stands petrified, I tell him you have to kill to survive. I turn around, then feel a sharp pierce of an arrow in my spine. I turn around, Gold has a bow to his eye. I feel nauseous, then it goes black. '''BOOM! Gold Ore, D1, Beach I feel sad for accidentaly shooting off the arrow and killing Konami. I wanted him to win, he was going to try to help me. Now, he is just a corpse, that I killed. I feel guilt fill my body. I feel heartbroken, and tears fill my eyes. My vision becomes blurred as tears slip down my cheeks. I rush to the left, where I see fellow tributes. They prepare their bows and maces, but all I do is duck under their swings and arrows. I slide under one of the female's legs and shove an arrow into the back of their head. BOOM! '''I sprint away from the tributes, running down the beach. I feel the mushy sand squish into my sandals as I sprint further from them. I trip into the sand, and I can see the incoming arrows. I get a lump in my throat, and I know my death is near. '''END OF DAY ONE FALLEN OF DAY ONE INCLUDE: FREDDY SLAYER, AXED BY KATARINA SEACREST FLARE WILLIAMS, BEHEADED BY KATARINA SEACREST ROSIE LILES, STABBED IN THROAT BY KONAMI ARETINO HYLAS FERRUM, NECK BROKEN BY KONAMI ARETINO DITZY HOOVES, STABBED IN SKULL BY KONAMI ARETINO KONAMI ARETINO, ACCEDENTALY SHOT IN BACK BY GOLD ORE TAMINA NASAE, ARROWED IN HEAD BY GOLD ORE BEGGINING OF DAY TWO Leo Jack, D2, Cornucopia I look at Tamina's body being picked up by the Capitol carrier. All I can do is shed a tear. But I have to continue, I already captured the District 1 kid, he's gagged and tied to a tree. I heard him scream all night, so I sliced off some off his fingers to shut him up. I also layed a few brutal blows to his stomach. I can't tell if he is alive or not, I just know that the sand under the tree is blooded red. I get from the hot sand, already burning like coal under the intense heat. I cough a little, then notice big clouds of dust and sticks. It's a huge cloud of fog, poisonous fog. I rush to the tree and untie the kid, who I grab by the arm and run with. I should let him die, but I have other punishments. Julie is still asleep, I scream her name loudly, but the fog has already cornered her. She screams in agony and pain, then she collapses into the hot arena sand. I throw the kid backwards, where the fog surrounds. BOOM! '''The kid isn't dead, but Julie is for sure. I keep running, hoping the kid will just die. I trip and fall, breaking my ankle. I scream in pain as I warch the kid run in front of me, and the great clouds of fog surround me. '''BOOM! Category:Hunger Games